Coisas que eu odeio em você
by Fye-chan
Summary: E esta é a parte em que eu não penso nele, mas me imagino com ele. [Oneshot][NejiTenten]


**Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kakashi sim! **

**"Coisas que eu odeio em você" **

Esta é a parte onde eu espero a todos, não que eles estejam atrasados, mas o meu senso de não deixar ninguém esperando é mais forte, então eu espero. O sol já estava no seu ponto mais alto, o que me fazia acreditar que não demorariam mais.

Como teríamos uma folga nessa semana, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ino e eu , Tenten, decidimos acampar em uma floresta nos arredores de Konoha para matar a saudade dos tempos que nós passávamos juntas. Depois da faculdade, nos separamos e devido a correria era quase impossível juntar as cinco.

E nem dessa vez isso aconteceu.

Temari, Ino e Sakura deram algumas desculpas, dizendo que sentiam muito mas não poderiam passar esse final de semana com a gente. A solução seria eu e a Hinata passarmos nosso tempo sozinhas, mas está bem longe de ser assim.

Ela chamou o namorado dela, o Naruto, para se juntar à gente. E para completar os pais dela não deixaram que ela acampasse sozinha com o namorado sem uma pessoa responsável, que nesse caso seria o Neji.

Até que enfim chegamos ao ponto mais crítico dessa situação.

Eu odeio o Neji.

Não é um simples fato de odiar, eu não o suporto. Estudamos a vida toda na mesma classe, mesmo assim isso não é desculpa para eu gostar dele. Nunca nos damos bem, nem mesmo quando eu comecei a freqüentar a casa dele por causa da Hinata.

Eu odeio ele.

E poderia passar o resto do meu dia aqui, descrevendo como é e será terrível a convivência com ele.

Uma pessoa arrogante, que não respeita a opinião dos outros, frio, estressado e ainda é considerado um "gênio". Não gosto dele. Desde o dia em que eu mudei de escola, quando eu era pequena, e ele tinha me chamado de "panda", fazendo todo mundo rir da minha cara.

- No mínimo deve está pensando em mim.

Eu odeio a voz do Neji.

E aquela voz irritante me fez despertar do meu transe, como se tivesse lido nos meus olhos que eu estava pensando nele. Ou melhor, pensando em como é ruim pensar nele.

Hinata e Naruto apenas deram risadas, e o loiro seguiu na frente do quarteto, com seu espírito de liderança afirmando que conhecia um ótimo lugar para nós. Fui andando um pouco mais atrás, com a Hinata.

- Me diz, por que ele tinha que vim mesmo?

- Porque meus pais não me deixaram vim sozinha com o Naruto sem alguém "responsável" por perto.

E desde quando ele era responsável? Pelo contrário, uma pessoa que não tem consciência dos seus atos, prepotente e muitas vezes infantil.

- E desde quando ele é responsável?

Hinata rui. Não sei se da minha pergunta ou se por causa de algo mais.

Essa é a parte que eu percebo que já me estressei por causa do Neji. Conto até 10 para tentar tirar os meus focos mentais dele, e pensar em coisas mais saudáveis, como o que iríamos fazer nesses dias. Hinata, Naruto, eu e...ele.

- A gente poderia ficar aqui!! – Falou Naruto enquanto jogava a sua mochila no chão.

- Aqui não. É muito distante do rio e nós precisamos de água. – Disse Neji, enquanto Naruto resmungava e pegava suas coisas de volta.

Eu odeio o jeito do Neji.

E toda aquela pose de líder, como se soubesse o que fazer e quando fazer. No meu íntimo eu torcia para que acontecesse alguma coisa para que ele ficasse sem reação, sem idéias.

Andamos durante mais alguns minutos. Minutos que pareciam horas toda vez que ele me perguntava alguma coisa, que eu, ou ignorava ou respondia com monossílabos. Até o ponto de a Hinata me parar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e ele responder com sarcasmo.

- É falta de homem.

Eu odeio o senso de superioridade do Neji.

Ele estava errado, não era falta de homem. Até porque, modéstia a parte, eu todos os que eu já gostei eu conquistei, mas não me apaixonei por nenhum, por isso preferi ficar sozinha. Ele sim, que deve ta em uma completa solidão, onde ninguém o quer.

Essa é a parte que eu lembro que metade das garotas do colégio era afim dele, e que ele esnobava a todas. Dizia que seu coração já tinha dona, mas sei que isso é só uma desculpa para não se prender a ninguém e continuar com a sua vida de galinha.

Continuamos andando até encontrarmos um local que seria bem apropriado para os nossos propósitos. Tinha árvores um pouco afastadas, o que daria para montar as barracas apropriadamente. O som da água era audível de longe, o que indicava que ao precisaríamos andar muito para usá-la.

- Gostei do lugar Neji-kun. – Naruto havia terminado de concordar com a Hinata quando ele olhou para mim, talvez esperando que eu o desse os parabéns por tão pouco.

Só assenti com a cabeça, o fazendo abrir um sorriso discreto.

Eu odeio as expressões faciais do Neji.

Na maioria das vezes ele fazia uma cara desprezível, onde você se sentia mal por ter feito algo na presença dele, ou simplesmente uma expressão sarcástica, que lhe deixava pior do que já estava.

- Vou pegar um pouco d'água. – Falei enquanto pegava meu frasco e o dos outros para poder encher.

- Eu vou com você, é perigoso ir sozinha. – Eu o senti tocando o meu braço, e todo o meu corpo arrepiando com um simples contado.

Eu odeio quando ele tenta me fazer de inferior.

- Não precisa, eu posso ir sozinha.

- Não vá, é perigoso, eu já vim aqui antes.

- Eu VOU buscar água. – Falei enquanto empurrava ele, que não esperava repentina força e caiu, fazendo o Naruto rir e Hinata olhar assustada para nós dois.

Saí andando me guiando com o barulho da água. Pela intensidade não seria muito distante dali.

Eu não entendia o por que dele ter dito que uma pequeno "passeio até o riacho" seria perigoso. Provavelmente era uma desculpa para dizer que eu não tenho capacidade de realizar certas tarefas.

Fui observando que com o passar do tempo a mata ia ficando mais densa, e mais difícil de gravar o caminho certo para a volta.

Acabei descobrindo da pior maneira possível alguns desníveis ao redor de onde eu estava. A terra cedeu e eu caí em um buraco, machucando o meu pé.

Ótimo. Estou sozinha, com sede, presa e com o meu pé doendo. Esta é a parte onde eu tenho certeza que é tudo culpa dele. Provavelmente já sabia como esse lugar era e nem me avisou para ter cuidado. Estou cansada e é tudo culpa dele.

Ta..ele se ofereceu para vim buscar água, mas custava me dizer o que tem por aqui?

Eu odeio quando descubro que as vezes, e somente as vezes, o Neji está certo.

Tentei subir me segurando em algumas raízes de plantas que tinha ao redor da terra, mas não aconteceu nada, meu pé doía demais.

Sentei-me esperando que rapidamente sentissem a minha falta e viriam me buscar. A noite foi surgindo e tudo ao meu redor foi ficando escuro.

Barulhos de bichos de todas as espécies aumentavam com passar do tempo, juntamente com minha angústia. Não era possível que tivessem esquecido de mim.

Comecei a cogitar a possibilidade de começar a gritar, o que sei que seria inútil por causa da distancia que eu já havia percorrido antes, quando escutei o algo se rastejando. Meus temores foram confirmados quando avistei, com a ajuda da luz da lua, uma sucuri vindo na minha direção.

Eu tenho uma aversão à cobra, o que poderia se chamar perfeitamente de fobia. Meu coração começou a acelerar enquanto eu via ela se aproximando de mim, de maneira ameaçadora.

Tentei mais uma vez subir, pulando desesperadamente a medida que minha dor aumentava e meus pulmões ficavam sem ar. Lágrimas escorriam do meus rosto, e eu percebia que a única coisa que eu queria era que a pessoa que eu mais odeio estivesse ali comigo.

Não só para me salvar, mas ao lado dele, de alguma eu me sentia protegida. As lágrimas aumentavam conforme se passavam os segundos.

Eu gritava cada vez mais forte, minhas mãos já estava ficando doloridas de tanto eu tentar escalar aquelas paredes, em vão. Pensei em tudo o que eu poderia fazer, e o que deveria ter feito, quando me senti sendo puxada, e uma voz masculina falando comigo.

- Você está bem? Calma que eu já vou te tirar daí.

Demorou um pouco até eu reconhecer a voz. Era Neji, segurando as pontas dos meus dedos com uma mão, enquanto a outra descia uma corda que ele me instruía a amarrar na minha cintura.

Eu odeio o jeito como me sinto indefesa perto dele.

Odeio o jeito como ele tentar me salvar.

Odeio ter que depender dele para algo.

E talvez o pior de todos.

Odeio saber que, mesmo odiando o Neji de todas as formas, me odeio mais ainda quando descubro que é com ele que eu quero está durante todos os momentos.

Fui puxada para cima de forma leve, para que eu não me machucasse ainda mais. Quando senti que estava tudo em paz, eu olhei para os lados, a procura da Hinata e do Naruto.

- Eles não estão aqui, estão te procurando em outro lugar.

Ele terminou de falar ofegante, pelo estado estava me procurando há muito tempo. Eu sabia que precisava agradecer, mas dizer "obrigado" não estava nos meus planos.

Caminhei até ele, devagar pois não conseguia ir mais rápida, e o beijei. Começou de maneira lenta, provavelmente ele ainda estava processando a minha atitude, mas depois foi aumentando a intensidade.

Ele me pegou no colo dele carinhosamente e me olhou. Não precisava dizer mais nada, tudo que era para ser dito há anos foi sentido naquele primeiro de muitos beijos.

Essa é a parte onde eu não penso nele, mas **me** imagino com** ele.**

**

* * *

Primeira vez que eu escrevo algo do Neji com a Tenten, mas espero que gostem!**

**Deixem uma simples review, não custa quase nada do seu tempo e pode fazer uma pessoa muito feliz!**

**Fye. **


End file.
